The Empty Room
by MarikitHetalia and MadeeTatoe
Summary: After a night out with friends, Elizaveta comes home and feels a strange and unsettling presence in her home. Is there really something in that one empty room? Note: All Human, use of human names.


**Hello everyone! MarikitHetalia here and this is my first story on fan fiction. This was originally posted on deviantart and someone suggested that I post it here so, yeah...here it is. I hope you all like it and sorry if you find it boring or something. I'm not a very confident writer, but I'm slowly starting to build my confidence up. I hope to get some feedback from all of you and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Note: All human, use of human names**

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters.  
_**

Elizaveta had just arrived home from her night out with her friends. It was nearing eleven forty five by the time she reached her house. She was already exhausted from walking around the mall the whole day. All she wanted was to do was get in bed and sleep. She barely had any time to rest that day.

Stepping in, she suddenly had this feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. Closing the door, she checked every inch of the first floor. Living room, kitchen, garage, backyard, there was nothing wrong. But still, that feeling kept nagging inside. Elizaveta checked around again for changes, but it was just how she had left it. She shook the feeling off and decided to head upstairs to get ready for bed.

Elizaveta had to drag herself and her tired legs the whole trip up the stairs. Her eyes felt heavy and the sleepiness was starting to take over her whole body. Once she set foot on the second floor of her home, the air suddenly felt unsettling and eerie. She felt chilly in the hallway even though she still had her jacket on. A shudder ran down her spine and goose bumps rose from her skin.

All of a sudden, she felt as if the darkness was closing in on her. Like it was swallowing her whole. Elizaveta tried to even her breathing and calm her racing heart. Why was she getting so scared of nothing? The Hungarian started wishing she hadn't watched those horror movies yesterday. As she tried to keep her composure, she proceeded to walk to her bedroom when she saw figure down the hallway. In front of the empty room.

Her first reaction was to grab the phone and call the police if someone was breaking in. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and was about to dial the number when she noticed that the figure was gone. Confused, she squinted her eyes trying to make out any human silhouette in the darkness. _I could've sworn I saw someone there _she thought.

When there was nothing to see, Elizaveta let out a sigh of relief and put her phone back in her pocket.

"I guess I'm just seeing things" she said to herself, letting out a yawn as she headed into her room.  
_

After getting ready for bed, Elizaveta was ready to crash on to her bed and get the rest she deserved. She crawled up the bed, pulled up the covers, and switched off the lights. After a few minutes, she had dozed off into a deep sleep. It had only been a few minutes since Elizaveta had fallen asleep and the Hungarian remained unaware of the strange happenings outside her bedroom door.

The hallway lights were flickering on and off, the stairs creaked, and door were slammed shut as if a strong wind blew inside the house. The sound of running footsteps passed by the bedroom door. The television and the lamp were switched on inside the room. All this went on the whole time the Hungarian was asleep. Nothing disturbed her, not even the slightest noise near her range of hearing woke her.

The sounds stopped for a moment. The house was silent again, except for the sound of conver-sation from the television. Nothing happened in that peaceful moment until the loud slam of a door broke the silence. The sound was loud enough to startle Elizaveta out of her sleep. She bolted upright on her bed and looked around her room as if looking for the source of the noise that roused the girl from her slumber.

She let out a breath, relieved to know that nothing was wrong. She noticed that the television and the lamp were which confused her since she remembered that she had switched them off before she had gone to sleep. Still feeling puzzled, Elizaveta grabbed the remote to turn off the TV and then turned off the lamp as well before closing her eyes to sleep. She was just about to doze off again until the sound of breaking porcelain echoed from outside. She switched the lamp on and then felt irritated at whatever was keeping her up. It was only three thirty in the morning and hours of sleep she had was barely enough to keep her going through the day.

Still feeling grumpy and annoyed, Elizaveta decided to check out what broke and grabbed her jacket before heading out of the room. She found out that the vase given to her by Roderich had shattered once she was out in the hallway. Elizaveta sighed as she debated in her head whether or not she should clean up the pieces. Once she made up her mind and decided to clean it up tomorrow, she turned to go back to her room, but stopped abruptly. From the corner of her eye, she saw movement from a door down the hall. From the empty room.

That room hadn't been used for years. When Elizaveta moved in to the house, she found no use for the room. All the things she didn't need were in the basement downstairs and there was nothing left to put in the room so she left it empty. She had ignored the room after that and later forgot about it. As far she knew, there was nothing wrong with the house or the room.

Her heart started beating fast again once she took a look at the room. The same reaction she got when she arrived home came back and Elizaveta was suddenly scared again. She felt so vulnerable now staring at the door. She wanted to rush back to her room and hide under the covers so badly, but her it was like her feet were planted on the ground. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed by fear. But it wasn't the door or her reaction that scared her, it was the fact that she felt as if someone was staring back at her.

_Maybe I should go check out whatever's wrong with that room _Elizaveta felt stupid for thinking such a thing. Of course you aren't supposed to do that! Bad things always happened when the heroines in horror movies always decided to check out the strange noise or whatever even though knew very well that something was _very _wrong. But she wouldn't listen to the warnings she gave herself as she walked towards the door. She wanted to back away and run, but she just kept going. It was as if someone was pulling her towards the door. As she got closer, the air felt colder and the wide corridor felt narrow. Voices started whispering inside her head and she so badly wanted to cover her ears and scream.

She stopped in front of the door and just stood there, staring at it. Then without thinking, she raised a trembling hand and reached out for the knob. She hesitated and thought about going back to her room, but her hand reached out and grabbed the knob. Elizaveta was a bit shocked at the action. It was like her hand had a mind of its own...or she was being controlled. She slowly opened the door, the wood creaking as the gap widened. Once the closed door exposed the room, Elizaveta let out a loud scream and bolted down the corridor.  
_

Katyusha was concerned when Elizaveta hadn't been answering her calls. She tried to reach her landline and cell phone, but the Hungarian didn't answer. So she decided to drive to her place and find out why she wasn't receiving her calls. Katyusha pulled up in the driveway and rushed towards the front door. She rung the doorbell and waited for her friend to answer. No one came. She waited some more, but there was no answer.

"Elizaveta" she called out, knocking on the door. "It's me, Katyusha. Please answer the door"

She waited for a reply, but the only response was of silence. Katyusha started to worry as she knocked again, hoping for Elizaveta to answer it.

"Elizaveta" she called again.

This time she didn't wait for anyone to answer. She grabbed the doorknob and discovered that it was unlocked. As the door swung open, the Ukrainian stepped inside the house and shut it close. The house was quiet when she entered. Too quiet. The silence frightened Katyusha, but she had to deal with it if she wanted to make sure her friend was alright.

"Elizaveta," her voice echoed throughout the house. "Are you there? I hope you're awake"

Katyusha checked the kitchen, but she wasn't there. She made her way to the living room, but there was no sign of her best friend. Katyusha was about to check the rest of the house when she heard the sound of a frightened whimper. She let out a startled yelp and frantically looked around the room, wanting to make a mad dash out of the house.

Her eyes settled on a figure huddled in a corner. She set out a sigh of relief once she discovered that it was only her best friend. As she approached the girl, she noticed that something was wrong with her and she stopped a few feet away from her.

Elizaveta was curled up against the corner, clutching a frying pan. The tight grip she had on the frying pan made her knuckles white. Her skin was pale, drops of sweat were dripping down from her forehead, and there black bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her body was shaking as if she felt cold and the look in her eyes was vacant. But Katyusha could see fear in her eyes. Looking down at her, Elizaveta looked like a frightened child. What was she so scared of?

"Elizaveta," she crouched down to the floor and placed a hand on her arm. Elizaveta flinched, but she made no move to get away from Katyusha's touch. "What's wrong? You're so cold. Tell me what happened to you last night."

It took awhile for the Hungarian to respond, but she managed to say, "Get me out of here. Now"

"What?"

"Get me out of this house"

Katyusha felt shocked at the response. "Why? Tell me what's wrong, Elizaveta. I'll help you figure something out if you tell me"

"I can't. Not now, not here, not while _it's _there" the girl replied, almost on the verge of crying.

"It? What's here, Liza?" Katyusha's fear came back again. She was scared of seeing Elizaveta this way and scared of whatever was in the house.

"I just want to get out of this house. I don't want to live here anymore."

Katyusha almost didn't know what to say. "Okay...you can come live with me if you want. If you don't want to stay here. We can leave right now."

Elizaveta seemed to relax a little. "I'd like that. Anywhere, but here...as long as I'm not near this house"

"Okay," Katyusha settled down a bit when she saw her friend brighten up. "Let's go upstairs and pack up your things, then-"

"Don't go upstairs!" Elizaveta snapped, her face paling up again. Katyusha was startled by her friend's reaction. "Just don't go up there. I don't want you anywhere near that place"

Her friend was silent for a moment. "Alright, if you don't want to go up and get your things then that's fine. I can just ask someone else to pick up your stuff, how's that?"

Elizaveta loosened up a bit, but the tension was still there. "That's fine...can we leave now?"

"If that'll calm you down, then let's go" Katyusha helped Elizaveta up and lead her out to the front door.

The car ride to Katyusha's home was silent. She kept glancing at Elizaveta to make sure she was alright. She knew the other girl noticed it, but she was glad that she made no comment about it. Elizaveta was still a bit shaken up from what happened, but she seemed happier when they left her house. She felt assured that she would be far away from her former home.


End file.
